


The Habit of a Lifetime

by Sangerin



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The photo was a reminder of all that he'd lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Habit of a Lifetime

He carried a photo of his wife in his briefcase. When he was in his office, it sat on his desk. When he checked into a hotel room, he set it on the bedside table, or a desk if there was one. When a room in a friend's house or a State Legislature became a temporary office, he took the photo out of his briefcase and placed it where he would be able to easily see it.

It had begun as a reminder that she was waiting for him to come home. It became a reminder of all he'd lost.


End file.
